Talk:Kami and Demon King United Piccolo/@comment-32151319-20190729133304
Unit Overview TIME !!! WARNING: WALL OF TEXT INCOMING AND ITS JUST MY OPINION. you have been warned Leader skill: pretty great. great leader skill buff to one of the worst categories to date and a good leader skill buff to a new and actually pretty good category. this leader skill allows for some great team options which is always appreciated SA effect: Pre-transformation: stacks DEF indefinitely which is good especially for long events Post-transformation: he has a double effect SA which is good. its first effect allows Piccolo to hit really hard which is good and the second one allows Piccolo to stun almost regularly which is good in events like SBR Passive: Pre-transformation: its not too special. just the usual ATK & DEF +100% and he could heal 7% of HP when HP is under 77% which is not too good. the cool thing is that he could foresee enemies SA which could be a massive lifesaver depending on the situation. its just a shame that he doesnt give atleast 2 ki to himself Post-transformation: its really good. his passive makes him able to hit hard and tank really hard at the same time. he also has a nice amount of crit chance which is really useful. last but not least, he could still foresee enemies SA which once again could be a lifesaver. considering that he stacks his DEF before transformation, i think he's gonna be in the top 5 tankiest DokFest TURs as of right now. still, no ki in the passive might make him struggle just a tad bit Link skills: not too amazing. atleast he has Shocking Speed and Fierce Battle which are his only great link skills Active skill: i am really pleased to see that he transforms via Active Skill since his pre-transformed state could be more useful because of his stack DEF mechanic in certain situations. the restriction is also pretty good albeit with some problems. he only needs 4 turns which is very nice and even though 70% or above HP looks a bit worrying, its not too hard to achieve since you only need to go above it and not below it. also, you need to have 1 more Namekian category teammate in order to activate his active skill which is a bit worrying but you should be fine if you have the new AGL Nail Category's: its very limited so he doesnt have much team options. atleast his Leader Skill gives both of his category's great amount of ki and stat boost which makes him a great leader option Other stuff: SA animations and Active skill animation looks lit. especially the Light Grenade... Verdict: this guy is really good. his Leader Skill is great for boosting 2 category's, 1 of them actually being a good category. SA effects are great for different reasons on both his normal and fused state which is really good. his pre-transformed passive might be a bit weak, but atleast he could stack DEF which is really useful. his transformed state on the other hand cant stack DEF, but he became both a great offensive and defensive unit. both of his passives share's one thing tho which is the ability to foresee SA's which is really good. his links are not too good but atleast he still has Shocking Speed which could help him with his ki. he sadly also doesnt have many category's so you wont see him in much teams except in his own team. his active skill might have some bothersome restrictions but if you have the right characters, you'll be activating it in no time. he also might need some ki but you'll be fine if you have Shocking Speed units. overall, i could say that if you have the team, go for this guy. he's good offensively, amazing defensively, and really good aestethically (because of his animations) which makes him a unit worth going after